


Reconstruction

by makesupernaturalgayagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, As it should be, Bisexual Cas, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean is in denial though, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Popular Dean Winchester, Top Cas, but really, crazy right?, jk, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesupernaturalgayagain/pseuds/makesupernaturalgayagain
Summary: Dean was everything an attractive dude in high school was supposed to be. He got the grades, the friends and the ladies. But his home life was filled with fights and pain, thanks to his raging alcoholic father. But after John died in a car accident, Dean and Sam began to find some peace in their lives. That was until Dean's homophobic grandfather tried to take custody of Sam and social services started breathing down his neck. Now Dean has to do everything in his power to keep Sam. Even if that means giving up on his dreams.Castiel was from a wealthy, powerful family that he wanted nothing to do with. The Novaks not only owned The Angel Network - one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in Kansas, but his brother Michael was also the state senator. In an attempt to get space from his family, Cas moved to Lawrence to live with his cousin, Gabriel, who had also left the family behind. But nobody turns their back on the Novaks, and Castiel is given an ultimatum - keep his cousin safe and join the family business or risk Gabriel losing everything.Dean and Cas absolutely hate each other and fight constantly, but eventually learn that they have more in common than they think.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Ruby/Sam Winchester, cas/meg (brief and not serious)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"You got your essay?"  
  
"Yes, Dean."  
  
"The revised one that I printed this morning?"  
  
"Yes, Dean."  
  
"The ink is a little low. I'll get some more after school. Did it look alright?"  
  
"YES, DEAN."  
  
Dean flipped his little brother the bird before starting his car. He sighed and rubbed the dash as it purred to life.   
  
Sam pushed his floppy hair from his brown eyes.

"Dude, you need a girlfriend. You have a sick obsession with this car."  
  
"Shhh, don't listen to him Baby." Dean made a show of rubbing the steering wheel. "You're the only girl for me."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Your hair is weird."  
  
They bickered like this all the way to school. It was part of their morning routine. It began when Dean woke up at 6:45 and stumbled into the kitchen for coffee. He would let himself have fifteen minutes to himself before he grabbed a pot and wooden spoon and marched down the hall to Sam's room, drumming him awake. Sam was responsible and smart, but he was also 14 and like any 14 year old boy, he typically sat up late and hated waking up early. After their first morning fight, Dean would push Sam to the bathroom while he made their breakfast and gathered their school stuff at the door. They would eat together in silence or chat about their plans for the day, before heading off to school.   
  
Dean was in his senior year and he was fucking thankful for high school to be over. It hadn't been bad at first. In fact, it had been an amazing escape from his raging alcoholic of a father. Dean had been popular. He had good grades, played variety football and made friends with the majority of his classmates, and even a few of the teachers. But then their father had gotten wasted and tried to drive himself home from the bar. He ran off the road into a tree going 70 mph.

They had a closed casket funeral.   
  
At first, things had been better with John gone. Dean felt guilty for thinking it, but it was true. Sam had went from cowering in his room to flopped on the couch, laughing out loud at whatever book he was reading. The younger boy never said it, but Dean knew Sam was relieved to have their father gone. Their dark, dusty home had been littered with cigarettes buds, empty bottles and screams every since their mother died. Once John was gone it became a safe haven, full of sunshine and laughter.   
  
For about a month.   
  
And then in came child protective services.   
  
Dean had to jump through so many hoops to keep Sammy that he had begun to feel like a circus clown.  
  
CPS did not like that Dean was only 18 and still in high school. He had offered to drop out and work full time instead, but their eyes had bugged out of their head at the suggestion and they had written something across their brown clipboard so furiously that Dean thought it may snap in half.   
  
Dean's grandparents had fought to get custody of Sam, but they were in their 70's and lived four states away. Ultimately, CPS decided that removing Sam from his school and environment would be harmful, and they let Dean become his guardian.   
  
But they checked in on the pair of them once a month.   
  
They searched the rooms, requested copies of Dean's pay stubs from the Roadhouse, talked to Sam's teachers and had private conversations with the youngest Winchester while Dean paced outside of the room.  
  
It kept Dean on his toes and quite frankly stressed him the fuck out. But he played their game, because it meant keeping Sammy.   
  
Becoming a fulltime guardian meant a lot of changes at school though. Dean quit the football team to pick up more shifts at the Roadhouse. He also stopped going to parties at Victor's, and that had royally pissed off his ex-teammates. They had turned on Dean immediately, calling him a quitter. He had given them a half-assed explanation about needing more money, but he didn't go into details about being Sam's guardian or his fear of losing his brother. They weren't the kind of friends that he could confine in about that stuff. They were the kinds of friends that would hang him upside down so he could chug a beer.   
  
But Dean still did have friends. The ones that he had grown up with that had somehow put up with his - well - his douche bag days. Dean knew he had been a raging jerk during his first three years of high school. He was a stereotype - a jock who had fucked half the girls in class and ditched them right after. There wasn't an excuse for it - well, except coming home to a dad who liked to get real punchy after his whiskey.   
  
Dean pulled into the school parking lot, parking in his customary spot. Sam jumped out immediately and dashed toward Kevin.   
  
"Hey!" Dean yelled, rushing out of the car to catch him. "Do you need me to pick you up after your little club thing?"  
  
Sam scowled at him. "It's a study group. And no. I'm going to Kevin's after."  
  
"Okay, well if you need a ride from his house..."  
  
Sam's annoyed expression melted a bit. "Yeah, alright. I'll text you."  
  
The boy ran off after that, joining his small group of friends.   
  
Dean hitched his bookbag over his shoulder and walked over to his own posse, pointedly ignoring the football team, who threw daggers at himself as he passed.  
  
"Hey Winchester," Alastair called. "Looking a little flabby there. Too busy flipping burgers to workout?"  
  
Dean glanced up and found the entire group chuckling.   
  
Victor stood next to Alastair grinning. "Ah, cut him some slack. He's gonna be flipping those burgers for the rest of his life."  
  
Dean felt heat flood to his cheeks, because they were probably right. He had no plans to go to college. He couldn't afford to go to school and take care of Sam. He opened his mouth to tell them to go fuck themselves, but suddenly red, wavy hair filled his vision.  
  
"Go fuck yourself!" Charlie yelled for him. "We all know you've been taking steroids for the last year, Alastair. You look like Bruce Banner on crack."  
  
Before Alastair could respond, Dean was joined by his other friends, Benny and Jo.  
  
"I heard that makes your weiner really small," Jo commented, raising her fingers in the air about an inch apart. "So, I guess it's about this big then, Alastair? Or maybe smaller?"  
  
Some of the boys in the group chuckled. Alastair was bright red in the face as he stormed forward. In one swift motion, Benny was standing in front of all three of them. Dean was by no means small, but Benny towered over him with his thick arms corded with muscles. Alastair immediately halted as took in Benny's massive form.   
  
"Brother, I reckon' you keep your mouth shut and Miss Jo won't have to remind you about your - short comings."   
  
The words dripped out of Benny's mouth in his thick southern access. Dean joined Charlie and Jo in their laughter. Alastair's narrowed eyes landed on him.   
  
"Laugh it up," the boy whispered dangerously. "But one day, your watch dog won't be around. And I'll be there to remind you of the townie loser you're destined to be."  
  
Benny put his arm on Dean's shoulder as he started forward.   
  
"CPS is gonna like you gettin' in a fight, Dean," the tall boy reminded him quietly.  
  
Dean knew Benny was right, but he was still angry. He wanted to punch the greasy man in the face. He had never liked Alastair. Even when he was still on the football team. The boy had went out of his way to purposely make Dean feel like an outsider, calling him white trash and a destined townie drunk. Before it didn't really bother Dean, because he knew he wasn't going to stay in this town. Now, he had to stay here and become everything Alastair had told him he would be. It make him feel sick.   
  
"Come on," Charlie said, linking her arm around Dean's. Jo immediately took the other. "Let's go to homeroom. I have to tell you about my date."  
  
"And by date, she means studying and eating salad," Jo quipped, earning a scowl from the red head.   
  
"That's part of my game. I ease them into my charm and then -"  
  
"Into your bed?" Benny finished.  
  
Charlie slapped Dean's shoulder for laughing. "No! It's not like that! Not with her..."  
  
"We know," Dean replied, as they walked to the classroom. "Anna isn't like other girls. She's special."  
  
Jo groaned as a far away, dreamy look filled Charlie's eyes. "Don't get her started. I listened to it all morning."  
  
Dean quickly opened the door to their homeroom and slid inside before the girls could start bickering. They were early. Ms. Mills hadn't even arrived yet. The only other people in the classroom were the people Dean had absolutely no desire to see. They were standing around, leaning against their desk, like the cool kids they tried to be.   
  
If there was one group of people Dean disliked even more than the football jerks that teased him, it was this one. They were all dressed in black and covered in piercings and tattoos. The leader - well, the loudest one - was Meg Masters. She was dangerous and sharp tongued with dark, curly hair and eyes so brown that they almost looked black. She came to their school in junior high with her bad attitude and sassy remarks. She was the only person in the school that had slept with as many people as Dean had. In that regard, he gave her props. Meg had reeled in some girls that not even he could.   
  
Meg wasn't the only thorn in Dean's side though. The group also consisted of Balthazar - a douchebag from London who liked to smoke unfiltered cigarettes and talk about how uncultured Americans were, Lillith - a small blonde who spent most of her time showing off her fully tattooed body or shiny knife collection, Raphael - a beefy boy who constantly cussed out teachers and of course, Castiel.   
  
Meg was currently straddling Castiel's lap.   
  
"Hold still," she muttered as she continued applying eye liner to his eyes.   
  
"Meg, I told you this stuff irritates my eyes," Castiel replied in his deep, gruff voice.  
  
Dean frowned at the pair of them. Cas annoyed him the most out of everyone in school.   
  
Cas had seemed alright when he first came to their school two years ago. He was just a short, dorky boy with big glasses and messy hair. He was quiet and kind to Dean. Honestly, Cas kind of followed him around like a puppy, especially when they started working together. And at that time, Dean was - well, Dean was a bit of a dick. He didn't really want some nerdy, new boy following him around with his big, ocean blue eyes and puffy lips. It was distracting. He hadn't said that though. He had been nice enough to the boy's face. But suddenly Cas had met Meg and got pulled into their group and then the glasses got switched out for eyeliner, black clothes and piercings.   
  
Dean had seen his new look and made a comment about it in the hallway. Cas had responded by shoulder checking Dean so hard that he fell into his locker.   
  
Their rivalry began then.  
  
Cas wasn't a menace like Meg or Raphael. He wasn't disrespectful to teachers or destructive to school property. But he was cold and sarcastic, and a complete dick to Dean. The blue eyed boy constantly went out of his way to challenge Dean during school - whether it was during a class discussion or gym class. And annoyingly enough, Cas usually beat him. And Dean had enough going on at home with his asshole father to let it go, so he began to go out of his way to track Cas down during school and smart off to him. It was typical for them to get into at least three arguments a day.   
  
"What are you staring at, Winchester?" Dean scowled at Meg as she hopped off Cas' lap and leaned seductively across her own desk. "Like what you see?"

Before Dean could respond, Cas whirled around to face him. "He couldn't handle you, Meg. Dean prefers his partners meek."

Dean tried to scowl but he was distracted by the boy's blue eyes that were now outlined in a thick line of black. It made them seem to glow - like something ethereal. 

Dean could still remember when Cas was short with chubby cheeks. Now the boy was tall and fit with piercings through his nose, lip and ears. Dean found himself staring at the piercing running through Cas' lip. He hated that one most. It was just a dark gray hoop but sometimes the sight of it made his blood boil. 

"Dean," Charlie muttered as she kicked his shoe. 

Dean blinked and realized he had been staring at Castiel for far too long. The boy had crossed his arms, fixing Dean with a curious, amused smile. 

"Oh Cassie, please leave the tot alone," Balthazar replied in his usual bored tone. "He's gaping like a fish."

"Fuck you guys," Dean muttered before taking his seat. 

"You just name the time and place," Meg responded immediately. "I'm dying to see the dick that managed to land Lisa Braedon."

Dean said nothing to this. Instead he pulled out his notebook, waiting for Ms. Mills to come in. He felt the heavy weight of Cas' blue eyes on him and he hated the way it made his skin break out in goosebumps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between the boys next chapter :)

"Eggs, runny. Coffee, black. Bacon, crispy."

Rufus Turner gave Castiel an appreciative smile as he handed over his menu. He hadn't even opened it. 

"Good memory, kid."

 _Even with all the weed,_ Castiel thought _._

He decided to keep that thought to himself as he walked to the back of the Roadhouse, placing the yellow ticket near Dean Winchester's head. The boy glanced up at it. A grin cracked across his perfect face. 

"Got nothin' better to do on this beautiful Sunday, Rufus?" Dean yelled from inside the small kitchen. 

Rufus let out a huff. "I could come back there and kick your skinny butt, boy. Don't mess up my eggs."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Cas cut him off. 

"Maybe you could focus on your job instead of yelling at the people who tip me?" 

A scowl replaced Dean's smile. His eyebrows knitted together as he turned back to the stove. Dean never fought with him at the Roadhouse. Especially after Ellen had taken them both to the side and said she would fire them if they didn't stop the constant bickering. That had been two years ago. Cas did his best to listen to Ellen because he did enjoy working at the Roadhouse, but sometimes it felt good to snap at Dean.

Castiel could still remember when he first came to this small town. He didn't know anyone but his cousin, Gabriel. Dean was one of the first people he met.

He had been mesmerized by the boy instantly. 

Dean was like sunlight. He was warming and inviting, attracting people to him like moths to a bulb. Everyone at school seemed to love him and gather around him. 

And Castiel had been just like the other moths.

He found himself staring at Dean during their shifts together. He studied the boy's easy, inviting smile and the way he used it to get the things (and people) he wanted. It wasn't hard to see why anyone would want Dean. From his tan skin littered with freckles to his green eyes that almost looked gold in the sunlight - the boy looked like a fucking Greek God.

And even though Cas would never admit it now, Dean was interesting. He liked old rock music and classic cars. He was in love with his own Chevy Impala and talked about it like it was a human. Dean was good at sports, but he hated practice because it involved too much running. He hung out with football jocks but found his real best friends in the lesbian tech guru, the southern farmer and the short blonde that hustled grown men in poker. Dean was helpful to the people around him. If Ellen had a call off, he would be the first one to come in. If a teacher needed something done, Dean would jump up to lend a hand.

Dean was also great with his little brother.

Castiel often saw him walking Sam to class or chatting with him at his locker. It seemed like Dean wanted to be a fun, big brother. He would tease Sam about his hair or perfect grades but immediately turn his jests into a compliment. Dean had no problem bragging about Sam's academic feats to anyone who would listen. He would often say that Sam was the smart one in the family and showed no signs of jealously about that statement. Instead, Dean beamed with pride. 

So, yeah. Cas had a crush on the boy at first, along with half of the school. But then one day he came into the diner for his shift and found Dean and Jo chatting. 

"He's fucking weird," Dean had said in an irritated voice. "He stares at me all the time."

"Maybe he thinks you're cute," Jo had offered with a grin. 

"Cas does not think I'm cute!" Dean had sputtered out, almost sounding nervous. "He just has no social skills whatsoever. He stands like two feet from my face. A fucking five year old has more self awareness. The kid needs help."

Cas remembered how awful he had felt after hearing that conversation. His stomach had soured and his eyes stung during this shift. He had done his best not to look at Dean during his shift, and as soon as he was off the clock, he had bolted out of the Roadhouse and cried as he walked home. 

Meg had found him like that. She had flirted with him and handed him a cigarette that he had reluctantly taken. 

"Dean Winchester? That's why you're upset?" Meg had cackled at that. "He's basic, Cas. Pretty, but basic. Fuck him."

Cas has puffed on his first cigarette and muttered, "Yeah, fuck him."

+++

Castiel's Sunday at the Roadhouse went fine. There was a rush in the afternoon that kept both him and Jo on their toes, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. 

Now Cas found himself standing in his apartment staring at the mess in the hallway. Large boxes and empty plastic bags were scattered everywhere. He maneuvered around them.

"Gabriel?"

His cousin appeared in an instant with a big grin on his face.

"Castiel! You gotta see the new supplies!" Gabriel began rummaging through the boxes. "A whole new shipment of costumes. With Halloween coming up in six months, I thought it was a good time to bring in some new digs." Gabriel waved around a beautiful Victorian dress that looked like it been snatched directly from the 1800s. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"I guess," Castiel said, peering into some of the boxes. "But most people like their Halloween costumes to be a bit more - revealing."

An evil grin spread across Gabriel's face. "Don't you worry about that, princess. Daddy has a whooole section just for that occasion."

"For one, never call me princess in the same breath that you refer to yourself as my daddy," Castiel quipped, already heading towards his room. "And for two, gross."

"Just wait," his cousin called after him with enthusiasm. "These are going to be a hit!"

Cas closed his bedroom door as soon as he reached his room for fear of Gabriel parading around in the slutty costumes. It would not be the first time. 

Admittedly, Castiel thought it was pretty cool that Gabriel owned a costume shop. His cousin had spent so many years behind a desk, marketing overpriced prescription drugs for the family business. It had put him in a major depression until finally Gabriel snapped and left the family company and set up shop in Lawrence. 

Castiel's family had been livid when Gabriel left. They said he had brought them great shame by abandoning their legacy.

He imagined they had said something similar about him.   
  
Michael, Zachariah and Naomi had been furious with Castiel when he decided to move with Gabriel. They did everything in their power to stop the move, but ultimately the decision was up to Castiel's father. Chuck did not care about the family business. In fact, he had abandoned it (and the family) when Castiel was still a kid. The man spent most of his time in some far off country, laying on a beach and snorting coke. So when Castiel's siblings had went to Chuck to complain, the man all but ignored them and gave Castiel his permission to go with live Gabriel. Castiel did not think it was because his father cared for his happiness. The man had probably been irritated by the constant phone calls and decided to piss off Michael, Zachariah and Naomi for ruining his buzz.   
  
Castiel had lived (fairly) happily with Gabriel for three months when strange things started to happen.   
  
One day, Gabriel had come home from work upset because all of the windows at the shop had been smashed. The store was still new and he hadn't earned much of a profit at that point. Gabriel had been worried about how he would pay for the damages. That was when Castiel decided to get a job at the Roadhouse to help him pay for the repair. They managed to get the windows replaced within a few weeks. But then it happened again. And that time, a huge chunk of merchandise had been stolen.   
  
After that, things got stranger.  
  
The tires on Gabriel's car were slashed while it was parked safely in the garage and they both started receiving ominous phone calls with a distorted voice telling them they were going to suffer.   
  
Gabriel had been scared, though he never admitted.   
  
Castiel hadn't been afraid. He had known exactly who was behind everything that was happening. He had waited for Gabriel to head to the shop and then he called Zachariah. The man had picked up on the first ring and offered him a smug, _Oh, hello Castiel._  
  
Castiel had spat out the accusations at Zachariah, expecting him to lie. But he didn't. Zachariah admitted that he was behind everything that happened to Gabriel and he had promised things were going to get much worse for both of them.   
  
_The cops could be tipped off,_ Zachariah had said in his nasally voice. _About an undercover drug operation in Gabriel's little store. And trust me, with Michael's influence over the police force, we could have your precious cousin locked away for years._  
  
Castiel remembered how sick he felt at hearing his brother's words. He wanted to hang up the phone and pretend he never heard them. He could keep living his life in this small town and will his siblings away. But that wouldn't work. So he asked Zachariah what he could do to stop anymore bad things from happening. Zachariah had demanded he return home at once. Of course, Castiel had refused. They had gone back and forth fighting about the matter for at least twenty minutes when Zachariah decided that he would _allow_ Castiel to live with Gabriel for the remainder of high school. _It would be better to get your teenage rebellion years out with Gabriel instead of bothering Michael with them,_ Zachariah had said arrogantly. But Zachariah demanded that Castiel return home after graduation. He would move into Michael's house and start at a low level in the company and attend a business school that Michael picked for him. After Castiel graduated from college, he would be boosted to the top of the food chain. He would receive a high salary, good insurance and three weeks of PTO.  
  
Zachariah had said the last part as if he thought Castiel should be grateful.  
  
But he wasn't grateful. He was angry. But he had to accept his brother's offer or terrible things would happen to Gabriel.   
  
Castiel lay across his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the deal he made. At that time, he had two years before he even had to think about his brothers and sister. But now he only had two months of high school left and in a short amount of time he would have to leave Gabriel's and move into Michael's house. Michael was the state senator, a renowned hero to the people of Kansas. But behind the smiling mask was a ruthless man who used his Christian lifestyle as a means to punish and demean all that opposed him. Michael had never been kind to Castiel, even when he was a boy. Castiel had been a chubby kid and since Chuck wasn't around, Michael decided it was up to him to fix the problem. He had put Castiel on strenuous diets or sometimes withheld meals altogether. And he used every social situation to embarrass Castiel about his weight. Sometimes Cas thought Michael threw parties just so he could put his chubby brother in the spot light and verbally beat him down with an audience.   
  
And terrible family aside, Castiel didn't want to leave this little town that had become his home.  
  
He didn't want to leave Gabriel, or the Roadhouse or De-  
  
Castiel cut that thought off quickly.  
  
A few years ago he would have let himself daydream about Dean finding out about the situation and pledging to stop Michael and do whatever it took to keep Castiel in town, because he had secretly been in love with him for years. But Castiel wasn't that pathetic little boy anymore. He knew no one could save him, especially not Dean Winchester.  
  
Castiel forced himself out of bed and over to his closet. Meg had invited him over to smoke and watch TV. Lillith and Balthazar were both already at her house. They all had been blowing up his phone since he told them he was done with his shift.   
  
With a groan, Castiel threw his apron on the ground and stripped out of his work uniform. He probably smelled like grease but he didn't feel like showering. Instead he grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants he could find. They were both black. He stared at his reflection and laughed.   
  
He often accused Dean of being a stereotype, but in truth, he was one too.   
  
Dark hair, black clothes, piercings in every hole - and some places that had no holes to begin with.  
  
After their long talk about Dean, Castiel had let Meg start dressing him up as she pleased. He had even let her talk him into a nose ring after a few hits off a blunt. Cas hadn't thought much of it. He never cared about his appearance. But he quickly noticed that people treated him differently. Teachers scowled at him and kids in the hallway stared at him as he passed. At first, he did not like the attention. That was until Dean had seen him in the clothes Meg had forced him into. Dean's eyebrows had shot up into his hairline. It was the first time Dean had ever had a real reaction to seeing him.  
  
Castiel had enjoyed watching Dean squirm and fumble over his words, so he decided to keep the clothes for a few more days just to mess with the boy.   
  
But then Castiel had a surprise visit from Naomi. She had come to make him sign a contract promising that he would return home after graduation and start work at the family business. Naomi had been absolutely repulsed by Castiel's appearance. She said he looked like a devil worshipper. She whipped insults at him until finally he snapped and told her to fuck off. He had tried to leave but she stopped him, and said that their deal would be off and Gabriel's life would be in jeopardy if Castiel didn't sign the contract.  
  
So he did.   
  
Afterwards he felt like he had made a deal with the devil. Like his soul was no longer his. He was doomed to be controlled by his family for the rest of his life. They were going to be beat him down until there was nothing left but the robot they wanted him to be. He had only been around his siblings for a few hours and in that short time his appearance had been ripped apart. Castiel had remembered the way Naomi scowled at his nose piercing like it had said something offense to her. With that thought in mind, he had stormed to Meg's house and knocked on her door. When she answered, he had said, "Let's go pierce every part of my fucking body."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean glanced down at his phone nervously. He re-read Sam's message. The boy was staying at his best friend's house for the weekend. It wasn't the first time that Sam had done this, but it was the first time that Dean had used the opportunity to go to a party. Well, since becoming his legal guardian, at least. 

The party was at Anna Milton's house. Charlie had begged Dean to accompany her. He had refused at first, opting to stay home in case Sam came home or needed to be picked up, but Charlie had begged and begged. Neither Benny nor Jo were free. Dean was her last hope. 

Charlie had said those exact words in her best princess Leia impression.

Eventually Dean buckled to his friend's pleas and that's how he found himself standing in front of the enormous house on the outskirts of town.

"Damn, Anna must be rich," he muttered. 

Charlie let out a groan from beside him. "Of course she is. She's smart, funny, talented AND loaded."

"And you're a beautiful nerd with the highest IQ in our grade. Chin up, Hermione Granger. If Anna doesn't see that, she's crazy."

"Yeah, yeah. Jo said the same thing."

"Where is Goldilocks?"

Charlie frowned as they walked up the long, neatly paved steps. "She said she wasn't feeling good. It's weird - we have plans to watch movies tonight and she seemed fine but as soon as I brought up Anna's party, she said she had a stomach ache."

"Must be a helluva stomach bug to stop Harvelle from drinking." Dean raised a hand and hesitantly lifted the large gold knocker. He knocked twice and took a step back. "I swear if a fucking butler answers the door-"

But to Dean's displeasure, it was Meg who opened it. She was wearing leather pants and a red halter top. She made a point to stretch like a cat when she saw him. "Oh hi, Dean. You're looking delectable as always."

"Hey Meg," Charlie said with an awkward nod, clearly cutting Dean off from saying anything hostile before they had even got over the threshold. "Can we come in?"

Meg leaned away from the door. "Of course. Come join the fun."

Dean pushed passed Meg quickly, not bothering to hide his frown. "Why is she here? I thought you said Anna was only inviting her friends from her art program."

They made their way down the hall to a wide room with a tall ceiling and huge glass windows. Music flowed evenly through the room from a small speaker in the corner. The place was packed with people.

"I guess she decided to invite a few people from school." Charlie frowned at the crowd. "She made it seem more - intimate over text."

Familiar faces floated through the crowd of strangers. Anna had invited the people who were more on the social outcast side of the high school spectrum. Dean could see Meg, Balthazar, Samandriel, Ash and of course - Castiel. 

The boy was standing in the kitchen chatting with two girls Dean didn't recognize. They were likely Anna's art friends. The tallest girl flipped her hair and placed her hand on Castiel's shoulder, clearly flirting with him. Dean scowled at the scene, immediately feeling the desire to bother the boy.

"I'm gonna put my beer in the fridge."

Charlie saluted him. "I'm gonna search for the host. Wish me luck."

Dean made a beeline for the kitchen. He pretended not to notice Castiel at all as he sauntered in and found a spot for his booze. He pulled out one bottle and twisted the cap off. Dean glanced over and found the boy staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

Dean smirked in response. "Heya, Cas."

"Dean," Castiel replied shortly before turning back to the two girls. 

Both of the girls were giving Dean an appreciative once over. He winked in response. 

"Cas, who are your friends?"

Castiel turned to glare at him. Before he could speak, the tallest girl spoke up. She was beautiful with curly brown hair and delicious tan skin. 

"Bela," she said, reaching out to shake Dean's hand. She was clearly confident. "And this is Sarah."

The shorter girl tucked her dark hair behind her ear shyly. "Hi."

Dean smiled at her and turned his attention back to Castiel. The boy was watching him warily. 

"So, you got the night off?"

"Yes," Cas replied carefully, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Jo took my shift."

"No way. Jo has some stomach bug."

Castiel frowned at him. "Well it must have passed because she's at the Roadhouse now."

"Huh," Dean muttered, suddenly wondering what was up with his friend. 

"So," Bela began, pulling Dean from his thoughts. "You and Cas work together?"

Dean barked out a laugh. "Technically. I mean, I work there. Cas mostly just ducks out for smoke breaks."

Dean didn't know why he was picking a fight with Castiel. He never quite understood why he went out of his way to bother the boy. Yet, he did it at every given opportunity. And as always Castiel was ready for him. 

"Dean is definitely a hard worker. He's the absolute best burger flipper in town." Castiel took a long drink from his beer. "He's so dedicated, you know? Even quit the football team to give his full focus to flipping, and he was so good at playing with balls."

Bella exchanged a quick glance with her friend. She seemed to realize the conversation wasn't a friendly one, but Dean didn't care if she was uncomfortable. He wasn't going to let Castiel's comment slide. 

"I may be good with balls, but your the one with extensive experience as a grade A dick."

Bella grabbed Sarah's hand. "We're gonna find Anna. Nice meeting you two."

When the girls were gone, Dean turned to Castiel grinning. "Sorry I scared off your dates."

"They weren't my dates. We had just met. We were discussing college." Castiel drained his beer and threw it in the trash. "Why are you here?"

Dean wiggled his bottle. "Booze. And ladies, of course. Those two were pretty nice." Dean remembered the way Bela had been flipping her long hair while chatting with Cas. A sour taste filled his mouth. "You sure you weren't trying to score?"

"I was not, Dean. Why? Were you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Dean scoffed much louder than he meant to. "Why would I care if you were flirting with someone?"

Castiel leaned against the counter, fixing him with an amused smirk. "I meant, were you jealous that the girls were talking to me and not you, but it sounds like you were more focused on _them_ talking to _me_."

Dean gaped like a fish trying to find something to say back to that. Before he could piece together a sentence, a loud, "Hey Dean!" filled the room.

Anna was in the doorway with Charlie standing shyly by her side. She threw her arms around him affectionately. He patted her shoulder awkwardly. He had only spoken to Anna once or twice in passing.

"And Castiel!"

Castiel looked perplexed as Anna gave him a big, friendly hug as well. 

"I am so glad you two could come," Anna said brightly. "We're about to play some party games! Come join us."

Dean followed the the two girls into the large, crowded room. He found a group of people sitting in a messy circle. 

"We playin' hot potato?"

"Spin the bottle, actually!" Anna beamed and grabbed Dean's arm. "Take a seat."

"Uh, I don't think -"

Charlie grabbed Dean's other arm. "Sit your ass down or I am never doing another one of your papers again."

Dean grumbled as Charlie pushed him down on the carpet. She sat down beside him quickly, not taking her eyes off Anna. 

"So your goal is -"

"Spin the bottle, kiss the girl - Yes, Dean. Shut up and let me live this fantasy."

Dean sighed and stared around the circle. The only people he recognized were Anna, Charlie and Meg. In fact, most of the circle consisted of chicks. He wasn't mad about the ratio. 

Anna ruined it by shouting, "We need men over here!"

Meg stood up and grabbed Castiel's arm. "Join us, Clarence."

"What?" Castiel asked in confusion. He was pulled down on the carpet. His eyes locked on the empty beer bottle in the middle of the group. "You gotta be kidding me."

Anna pulled two other boys into the group that Dean didn't recognize. 

"Okay guys," she began excitedly, taking her seat in the circle. "You know the rules - "

"How could we not?" Castiel muttered moodily under his breath, shooting daggers at Meg. 

Charlie bounced her foot up and down, smacking Dean in the knee.

"Calm your tits," Dean whispered. 

"I can't help it," the redhead muttered. "She's so pretty, Dean."

Dean glanced over at Anna. Charlie wasn't wrong. Anna was definitely a beauty. She had long, creamy legs and fierce, red hair that fell in curls past her shoulders. She was leaning back on her hands, giving them both a clear shot of her round, perky breast. If Charlie hadn't been head over fucking heels for the girl, Dean probably would have asked her out. 

"You're not bad lookin' yourself," Dean assured, squeezing his friend's hand. 

Charlie shot him a small, appreciative smile and turned her focus back to the game. 

Meg was the first to spin. She landed on Castiel. The dark haired girl smirked and seductively crawled over to the boy. Castiel watched her expressionless. Dean assumed he was numb to Meg's sexual antics by now. The girl crowded Castiel's space and placed her plump lips on his. Castiel gave her a small peck and pushed her back, earning a disappointed scowl.

Dean chuckled, immediately grabbing Castiel's attention. "Wow, Cas. Nice moves. I'm pretty sure my fourteen year old brother can kiss better than that."

A few girls in the group giggled. Castiel, however, remained expressionless, only arching an eyebrow at Dean.

"I guess not everyone can have your talent, Dean. But then again, practice does make perfect, right? And considering you've slept with over half the girls in our school, I would say you're a pro by now."

The girls that had been giggling and eyeing Dean with appreciation stopped their actions at once, instead scowling at him. 

Dean frowned and stared at his lap. He supposed his reputation did proceed him, but had he by no means slept with that many people. He was mentally counting his number of partners when someone slid the bottle to him. He took it reluctantly. It spun around for a few seconds before landing on Charlie. 

Charlie snort laughed and Dean grinned widely. 

"Alright Bradbury, ready to see the moves you've been missing out on for years?"

Charlie pointed a warning finger in his face. "If your tongue comes out, I will bite it off."

Dean laughed softly and leaned forward, placing a brief kiss to Charlie's lips.

Charlie pretended to fan herself after. 

"I think you turned me," she joked. 

Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel scoffed. 

"What?" Dean snapped.

"I just find it ironic that you criticise my kissing, when your own resembles a 90 year old grandma."

"She doesn't exactly bat for my team," Dean said with narrowed eyes. "I was trying to be respectful."

"Oh yes," Castiel said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "You are definitely known for being respectful to women."

Anna leaned forward and grabbed the bottle. "Alright, boys. Let's save the sexual tension for the bedroom."

That shut both of them up. 

Charlie squeezed Dean's hand as Anna spun the bottle. When it landed on one of Anna's art school friends, Charlie let out a disappointed sigh. 

"You know, you could just kiss her for real. You don't need a stupid game."

Charlie picked at the white carpet beneath their feet. "Yeah, I know. But I can't tell if she's into me. I have dropped hints, like - a lot of hints, but she just laughs like I'm telling a joke. I figured I would be able to tell during the game."

Dean was just about to tug his friend away for another beer and a long conversation about the friend zone when he realized the crowd was giggling. He glanced down at the bottle and saw it was pointed at him. He looked up to see who had spun it and found Castiel staring at him with wide, nervous eyes.

"This should be interesting," Meg said with a sly grin. 

Dean tried to keep his composure but he suddenly felt short of breath. Heat rushed to his cheeks and his skin suddenly felt painfully hot.

"I'm not," he began but Castiel cut him off. 

"I'll spin again," the boy responded emotionlessly. "Dean couldn't handle me anyway."

Dean narrowed his eyes, sensing a challenge. 

"You're the one who isn't making a move, Novak." Dean made a show of leaning back casually, like it didn't matter to him one way or the other. "Clearly, you're the one who couldn't handle this."

That was the wrong thing to say. 

Castiel crossed the circle in a flash, sitting on his knees in front of Dean with distain in his eyes. Dean tried to smirk but he faltered when he found himself at eye level with that stupid metal ring in the boy's lips. It sat directly in the middle of the pink, puffy lips taunting him. He glared at it, feeling the usual bubble of frustration build in his chest. 

"You sure about this?" Cas asked quietly. 

Dean shrugged, or tried to at least. It may have come out as a twitch. "Whatever, man. It's just a game."

Dean let his gaze travel to the blue eyes just a few inches from his own. Even in the poorly lit room, they still shined like sapphires. Castiel stared back at him almost looking nervous but then the boy's eyes turned stormy and he closed the distance between them. 

Dean nearly gasped as their mouths collided. He had kissed many people before and in those moments he had felt arousal, warmth. This was different. It was like he had been shocked, like the boy was pouring electricity into him. Cas began to pull away but Dean chased his lips, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Cas stilled for a moment but quickly began to match his enthusiasm. The boy's lip ring pressed firmly against his mouth, making heat radiate from Dean's stomach to his groin. He tried to hold in his groan, but it slipped out anyway, vibrating against Castiel's lips. Castiel gripped his leg tightly as if steadying himself and then in a blink of an eye, the boy and his lips were gone.

Castiel crawled back over to his seat. He grabbed his beer and took a swig like nothing had happened but a pink blush had settled on his cheeks.

Dean blinked as the rest of the room came back into focus. Meg was smirking at him and Anna was whispering to her friend.

Dean realized his chest was falling rapidly and he forced himself to take a few calming breaths, pointedly ignoring Castiel. 

"M'gonna get another beer," he muttered. 

Dean hauled ass to get out of the living room, feeling like a chicken shit. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and then walked down the long hall way of Anna's house. He found an empty room and hid in it. He did his best to force the feeling of Castiel's lips from his mind but he could still feel the pressure on his mouth. Why did the boy bother him so much?

Dean turned his attention to the room. The walls were littered with magazine covers and paintings. A few photos were on the nearby dresser. Anna was in all of them, along with a string of different friends. This must be her bedroom. Anna was clearly a talented painter. She seemed to explore all aspects of art, from basic watercolors to abstract expressionism. But even with her obvious skill, Dean couldn't find a single thing in the room that reflected Charlie's personality. No classic literature or nerdy figurines. There wasn't even a game system in sight.

Dean was just about to shoot a text to Charlie to let her know he was fine when the bedroom door opened. Dean immediately began to apologize for trespassing but the words turned to ash in his mouth when he found Castiel standing in the door way. 

The boy closed the door behind him softly, staring at Dean expectantly. 

"What?" Dean snapped. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I was coming to check on you. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't."

"Says the guy hiding in a stranger's bedroom."

Dean scowled at the boy. "The party was loud. I needed some peace and quiet. Nothing to do with you."

Cas arched his pierced eyebrow and the sight caused Dean's belly to flip flop.

"You just seemed a little riled up." Cas was obviously holding back a grin. "I know I'm a good kisser but -"

"A good kisser?" Dean forced out a laugh. "Hardly."

Cas narrowed his eyes. Dean could see a challenge forming in them. "Look whose talking. I had no idea you would be so uh, soft. You know, with all the sports and the tackling, I thought you might be a bit more - passionate. But you know, being a gentle lover is nothing to be ashamed about."

That did the trick. 

Dean was off the bed and in Castiel's face in a second. 

"There was a crowd of people," Dean shot back, feeling heat rising in his cheeks again. 

"Performance anxiety isn't an uncommon thing, Dean. Don't worry about it. I mean, it typically doesn't happen to a boy your age but I'm sure -"

Dean cut Castiel off with a rough kiss.

Castiel didn't miss a beat. He met Dean, firm. Hungry. Cas pushed his tongue into his mouth swirling it so deliciously that Dean almost felt dizzy. The boy's large hands grabbed on to Dean's sides. The sharp stab of Castiel's fingernails on his skin pulled a real moan from Dean's mouth.

Castiel froze. He pulled back slowly, eyes dark and hooded. Dean stared down helplessly at the boy's red, swollen lips. He barely help back a whimper.

"Fuck," Castiel whispered. His eyes danced over Dean's face. "God, you're so - fuck."

Castiel tightened his grip and in one swift motion, slammed Dean against the wall. Cas pressed up against his body until there was no space between them. A wave of arousal spiked through Dean as he felt the boy's hard body against his own. 

His half hard cock was now full and straining against his rough denim. Cas groaned when he felt it, rocking his hips against Dean's hardness. 

Dean threw his head back against the wall, cursing. 

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Castiel wasn't only a raging jerk to Dean, he was also a dude. The evidence throbbed against Dean's leg. It should have repulsed him to feel Castiel's arousal pressed against him, hot and heavy but instead a sudden burst of heat filled his gut and he rolled his hips instinctively.

Cas leaned forward, swiping his tongue slowly up Dean's neck. 

Dean moaned, grabbing on to the boy's hips for support. "Fuck me," he whispered. 

"Is that a statement or a request?"

When Dean gulped, Cas chased the movement with his tongue, licking at Dean's adams apple. 

"You're hard." Castiel said this calmly but there was an edge to his words. "I could help you with that."

Dean blinked, trying to remember how to make words. "Uh - yeah, okay."

Castiel grinned against Dean's skin. His hand danced across Dean's stomach, down to his belt. Dean watched Castiel's clever fingers make quick work of the leather strap. In one swift motion, Castiel popped the button of his faded jeans and yanked them down. 

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Cas muttered against Dean's heated skin, bringing about more goosebumps. "Let me kiss it better."

Dean's mouth fell open as Castiel sank to his knees. The boy stared up at him, blue eyes shining mischievously. Dean tried to keep his face stoic, as if he wasn't already on the edge of blowing his load from their intense make out session. Castiel seemed to sense this. He smirked at Dean and slowly pulled down his boxers. Dean's hard cock bounced out, pointing directly at its target. Castiel gave it an appreciative once over. 

"Not bad," Castiel said, reaching out to lick the tip. Dean hissed in response. "But you're pretty wet down here. You're not a minute man are you, Dean? Or have I just got you more worked up than usual?"

Dean glared down at the beautiful boy on his knees. "I haven't had time for any action in a while. Nothing to do with you."

Castiel chuckled darkly. "Oh, I see. Not about me, huh?"

Before Dean could respond, Castiel licked a long strip from the base of Dean's dick to the head, all without breaking eye contact. He tried not to moan but the boy's tongue ring added a pressure he wasn't used to and a small sound fell out of his mouth anyway. 

Castiel smirked and slowly took Dean's entire cock into his mouth. He groaned, fisting the boy's dark hair. 

Dean became lost in the wet mouth around his dick and the clever tongue dancing over around his leaking member like it was performing the fucking waltz. The familiar feeling of pleasure began to build quicker than he wanted it to. He bit his jaw, trying to redirect his attention but then he looked down at Castiel's blue eyes and his body seized up. Sparks of arousal began to burst through him and then -

Castiel's mouth was off of him. 

Dean groaned in displeasure at the sudden abrupt end to his pleasure. "Cas?" he choked out, realizing how utterly helpless he sounded. 

Cas studied him with an amused grin. 

"I was just thinking," Cas mused as he wrapped his hand around Dean's throbbing cock, fisting the sensitive head. Dean's legs began to shake. "Do you think you could come without me touching your dick?"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to piece together Cas' words. It was a hard thing to do while the boy's large hand was still wrapped around his dick. 

"I don't - no? Probably not."

"I think you can. Wanna bet?"

Dean scowled at the gorgeous boy below him. "Why is everything so difficult with you?"

"Not up for the challenge?" Cas shrugged. "I'll just suck you off then."

"Fine," Dean snapped. "But you can't do it. Me and my dick are old pals. Trust me. He ain't shooting off fireworks unless he's getting attention."

Castiel's eyes were dark and amused. He stood up swiftly and slowly pulled off his own shirt. Dean gulped as be stared down at the boy's tan, hard abs and -

"Of course your nipples are pierced."

Castiel smirked and wiggled out of his jeans. Dean knew he should say something cool and detached but he was too busy cocking his head and staring helpless at the gorgeous, toned body in front of him. He reached out his hand to caress Castiel's stomach, letting his fingers trace down to his sharp hip bones.

Castiel let out a small moan. "Like what you see, Winchester?"

"I've seen better."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That's why your hand is shaking, huh?"

Before Dean could respond, Castiel grabbed said shaking hand and led him to the bed. Dean fell back on Anna's soft blankets. Castiel slid on top of him, rubbing his clothed cock against Dean's exposed one. 

"Fuck - fuck, Cas..."

Castiel kissed him deeply, rutting against him hard. "Flip over for me, Dean."

Dean froze. "Wait...are you...I don't think..."

"I'm not gonna fuck you," Cas laughed. "Wouldn't want to ruin girls for you forever."

Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas to fuck off but the boy cut him off with another kiss. "Turn over, get on all fours."

And fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. Dean listened to Cas with almost no hesitation. He turned around and pushed himself on all fours. He felt incredibly exposed in this position. 

"Even your back is blushing."

"Shut up."

Dean gasped as a sharp slap made contact with his bare bottom. 

"Manners, Dean."

Dean groaned loudly, hips thrusting into the air searching for friction. 

Cas caressed the red flesh with his finger. "Took that pretty well. What about another?"

"Yeah, okay."

Dean braced himself for the next blow. It wasn't much harder than the first but it made him hiss. Fuck, he liked that feeling. Cas seemed to sense this because he delivered three more blows, leaving Dean gasping and leaking pre-come down his thigh. 

"Such a good boy." Dean groaned at the boy's words, canting his hips back. "Ready to come, Dean?"

"Wait, the door -"

"I locked it when I came in."

Dean turned to scowl at him. "Presumptuous aren't we?"

The boy chuckled darkly and pushed Dean's head back down. It was an odd feeling to mess around with someone who could easily man handle him. Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but he found that he enjoyed it.

Cas settled behind Dean's body, running a hand down his spine to the firm globes of his ass. Slowly Castiel parted his cheeks. Before Dean could ask what the fuck he was doing, a warm, _wet_ tongue began tracing the outside of his entrance. It should've felt gross to have such a sensitive area touched, but it didn't. Instead it made him feel all twisted up, particularly when Castiel began pushing his tongue inside.

"Oh, fuck."

His hips bucked and he heard himself whining when Castiel began plunging his tongue in and out. His cock was hard and leaking, head foggy from the unfathomable amount of pleasure coursing through his body. A helpless whimper slipped out when Castiel stopped.

"Please," Dean whined, high and needy. "Please, Cas."

Dean expected a sassy come back but instead he felt the boy still and grip his leg roughly. 

"Dean...fuck, you're...fuck..."

The mattress dipped as Cas pulled down his underwear. He could hear the boy's hand going to work on his own erection. Dean whined again and then the magical tongue returned to his pucker.

Castiel wasted no time going to work on Dean's ass. He probed deeply, only to retreat and lick around the rim, wet and hot. Stars exploded in Dean’s eye. 

He was so close to coming, he just needed a little more to push him over the edge. 

Castiel snuck a hand up his side and began caressing Dean's nipple. Dean choked out a moan of surprise, hips pushing back against at the boy's face. That only made Castiel's tongue work faster. 

Dean could hear the boy behind him losing his cool. Castiel was moaning now, adding vibrations to his already heavenly movements. 

Castiel pushed his tongue as deeply as it could go and wiggled it. At the same time, he wrapped his fingers tightly around Dean's nipple, stabbing his fingernail into the sensitive bud.

“Cas, fuck, Cas, I’m gonna-” Dean could barely find the words. “I’m -"

Dean's legs gave out as he came in long stripes across the covers beneath him. He had never come untouched before. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in his life. Castiel's names fell off Dean's lips like a prayer as the last burst of come exploded out of him.

Behind him Castiel bit down on Dean's cheek and cried out. Come splattered Dean's balls and thighs. It was so deliciously warm that Dean moaned at the feeling 

He fell down on the mattress hard, still shaking from the intense orgasm. 

Castiel crawled to the pillow beside him, breathing heavily. 

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Castiel smiled. "I won."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly feel like I lost." Dean rolled on his back. "Anna is going to fucking kill us."

Castiel grimaced. "Oh shit. I didn't think about that. I'm gonna have to buy her a new blanket."

Dean suddenly felt nervous. "You're not gonna tell her it was me, right?"

A flash of hurt danced across the boy's face for a split second. It was quickly replaced by an eye roll. "No, Dean. You're the asshole, not me."

"Fuck you, Cas."

Castiel leaned over and pressed an unexpectedly soft kiss to Dean's cheek. 

"Let's be real about which one of us would get fucked, Dean."

Heat rushed to Dean's face. He pushed the boy away and jumped up to throw on his clothes. What the fuck had he just done? He needed to get the hell away from this party and the beautiful, naked boy staring at him.


End file.
